Yuuhi no Yakusoku
by takerutakaishikun
Summary: Jenruki berjanji untuk melihat sunset bersama.. rating M


**Hey minna~~**

**Akhirnya saya kembali membuat fanfiction, cerita ini tentang jenrya x ruki. Dan baru-baru ini aku nge cover yuuhi no yakusoku (berjanji di matahari terbenam) jadi aku memakai judul lagu itu untuk dijadiin judul.. dan memang itu adalah lagunya Ruki, jadi kebetulan langsung ku buat cerita saja.. maaf klo bahasa penulisannya ada yang eyd ga tepat atau semacam itulah, karena saya masih pemula untuk penulisan.. ini request dari safhira. Maaf baru di buat sekarang tapi semoga menyukai cerita ini.**

**Rating : M**

Pairing: **Jenrya/Ruki**

"_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to, Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara.._" aku menyanyi ini berulang kali melihat matahari terbenam dengan indahnya, _sendirian_. Menatap indahnya matahari yang akan tertidur sampai esok pagi, sambil duduk di sebuah ayunan tua aku mengulangi-nya lagi.. menyanyi di kesepian yang kurasakan tanpa sadar air mata ku telah turun dengan deras. Aku pun menunduk dan menangis, sesuatu telah hilang dari ku, aku terus melanjutkan nyanyian ini. Lagu indah ini mengawali datang-nya malam hari.

"_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara, Sabishii toki mo Hirogaru orenji o nagamete_" Aku semakin tidak kuat untuk melanjutkannya, aku menunduk dan terus menangis, "kau telah mengingkari janjimu, sendiri…" aku bergumam dalam hati, seseorang yang telah berjanji kepadaku untuk melihat matahari terbenam bersama tetapi tidak datang.

"_Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru_" seorang pria datang duduk disampingku dan melanjutkan nyanyianku yang sedang ku nyanyikan, suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi menghapus air mataku dengan pelukannya.

"Gomen, Ruki.. aku tidak lupa, hanya saja tadi ayah memintaku mengerjakan sesuatu.." katanya-dengan lembut, "aku tidak akan pernah lupa janjiku.." degup jantungnya ku rasakan di dadaku, rasanya berdegup sangat kencang dan aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Hmm, iya, tidak apa-apa Jen.." Ucapku seperti biasa. Aku menunjukkan rasa sayangku padanya dengan bersikap dingin atau yang disebut _tsundere_ ini, aku memang susah mengutarakan isi hati ku untuk orang yang ku sayang ini, namanya Jenrya – ia memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua dan memiliki warna mata yang abu-abu ini sedang memelukku erat.

"Baiklah, ayo kerumah ku.. aku akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu.." ucap Jenrya, menarikku dan menaikki sepedanya.

~o~

"Semuanya kemana? Siuchon kemana?" tanya Ruki kepada Jen yang tiba di apartment Jen, apartment itu terlihat sepi dan hanya mereka berdualah yang berada disana.

"Mereka sedang ke Hong-Kong untuk liburan, sedangkah ayah sedang kerja bersama Yamaki-san." Jawab Jen.

"So-souka... ja-jadi hanya berdua?! TAPI INGAT BAKA JANGAN MACEM-MACEM KAU!" aku membentak Jen seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya..

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, ya.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Dia tidak pernah menolak apapun yang kukatakkan walau aku menghina atau memarahinya, tapi dia tidak pernah marah terhadapku. Jen selalu riang tersenyum dan selalu tenang, jika tidak seperti itu bukan Jen namanya,

"Je-jen.. tu-tunggu!" aku emegang baju nya, menarik pelan dan memeluknya, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Ruki? Ke-kenapa?" tanya-nya, aku memeluk nya erat seketika air mataku keluar deras dan tidak bisa di hentikan.

"Ma-maaf Jen, aku sering-kali membuatmu kesal dan memarahi mu sebenarnya aku malu mengungkapkan apa yang ku mau.." ucap ku menunduk dan sambil memegang baju Jen.

"Ruki kau bicara apa? Itu tidak masalahkan –lagi aku sudah terbiasa.." kata Jen, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan yang masih berlinang air mata. Mata abu-abu itu beradu dengan mata violet ku dan kami pun berciuman…

"Ummm…" Jen mengkulum lidah ku dengan lembut, merasa-kan kenikmatan yang ada, Ruki melenguh ketika Jen menjilati lehernya dengan penuh gairah.

"Hn, Je-jen…" Jen semakin nakal tangan besarnya mulai meraba semua tubuh ku, dengan kelembutan yang ada, aku yang masih memakai baju _outfit_ sehari-hari nya sudah setengah terbuka.

"Je-jen.. be-berhenti..aku bilang berhenti…" aku pun membentak nya, seakan-akan ingin segera meng-akhiri kenakalan nya itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin berhenti.. sekali ini aku ingin kau menuruti apa yang ku mau, Ruki." Ujarnya- dadaku sesak, rasanya kaku semua, sekujur tubuh tidak bisa di gerakkan..

"JE-JEN….kau tidak boleh melepaskannya!" protes ku padanya, tentu saja ia tidak mendengarkan ku semua gumam dan ocehanku tidak di dengarnya kini dia lah yang menguasai diriku.

"Hnn.." Jen menyentuh tubuh-ku, menghisap payudara yang tepat berada di depan mukanya, mengkulum dan menjilat keduanya..

"Je-jen…. Berhenti.." setiap jeritan ku adalah semangat baginya, ia semakin liar dan tidak menghiraukan ku, aku pun merasa tidak tahu apa yang akan ia perbuat, perasaan yang terpisah kini menyatu menjadi satu.

~oo~

"Maaf, Ruki.. sepertinya aku sudah melewati batasku." Katanya – sambil tertawa kecil. Aku tidak menjawabnya dan langsung memeluk erat Jen.

"Tidak apa-apa, karena Jen adalah orang yang penting bagiku.. dan kau harus berjanji untuk melihat _matahari tenggelam_ lagi ya."

"Ya...tentu saja."


End file.
